


Does Whatever A Spider Can

by Tortellini



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Generational Friendship, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Giant Spiders, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Spiders, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Peter has something to say about spiders.Oneshot/drabble





	Does Whatever A Spider Can

"You know what I hate?" Peter mused one day, more to himself than to anyone else. He had something serious to say though to whoever was listening. He felt very strongly about this. 

"What?" Tony answered. To be totally fair he was only paying a little attention. 

"I really hate when people say that I can 'do whatever a spider does'." 

That was...oddly specific. Now Tony looked up and at him. "Well I mean, can't you?"

"I can think of a lot of things a spider can do that I can't do," Peter retorted. "I can't crawl into someone's ear and die. I can't legally leave Guatemala without a passport. I can't have sex with a spider--"

By now Tony was regretting having ever asked in the first place. 

"Uh, can we change the subject--?"

"...no, let him finish," Loki piped up from across the room. 

Needless to say Peter did not, thank you very much.


End file.
